Nam Et Investus Est
by xCelesteBigaignon
Summary: When Magic receives bribes to advance the Light communities across the world, she creates six magically gifted children. She gave their mentors one rule: Never let them meet. The Magical Kingdom is in for one rude awakening when these six Harry's come together. SLASH! TR/LM/SS, CW/HP, RW/OC, DM/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**When Magic receives bribes to advance the Light communities across, she creates six magically gifted children. She gave their mentors one rule: Never let them meet. The Magical Kingdom is in for one rude awakening when these six Harry's come together. SLASH! TR/LM/SS, CW/HP, RW/OC. Light!Bashing. MollyGinnyHermioneAlbus!Bashing.**

**Welcome to my new story, which is SHOULD NOT be writing! This will have an Orphan Black feel, as it did inspire me to write it! If you haven't heard of the series please do yourself a favour and look for it!**

**This will be a bit different as we'll have a bunch of different versions of Harry, each having their own personalities and careers. So it will hopefully be interesting!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Violence, mentions of sexual behaviour.**

**Everything but the plot and OC's belong to J.K Rowling.**

**xxx**

**Nam Et Inventus Est**

**Introduction**

_In a all white room two figures stood and spoke quietly to one another. Their heads were bent together as the last figure stepped into the room. She looked at them with large lavender eyes and sinister smirk stretched over her full lips. She flicked her long auburn curls over her shoulder and strutted towards them. The male sneered at her before turning back to the other of the room, she herself looked disgusted by her sister's behaviour. They had fallen out centuries ago, when they had witnessed her viciously killing one of their members for not returning her feelings._

_''You are late, as always Aurora'' She hissed as she stood up and smoothed down her pitch black robes. ''We called this meeting to talk to you, and what did you do? You arrive late, because you were with that beast!''_

_''Come now Hecate, we know you are just jealous of the action I receive while you just wilt here with Thanatos. As usual'' She said as she sat on the couch and crossed her legs over the other. She was the only one of them who refused to dress in their traditional robes, her legs and arms were exposed. Which was a disgrace to them as Gods. ''Besides, I had to see how my experiments were doing...'' A dangerous glint entered her eyes and they hissed at her._

_''Your experiments? These are children Aurora! Children you created from HIS core!''_

_''Let's not forget that you created one as well, and helped to create a little girl that never should have been born!'' Aurora hissed as she stared at her annoying little sister, it was pathetic. She should never have been born in the first place, after all, she was to be everything she couldn't be. Even after all these years she was still the perfect little sister who could do no wrong. _

_''With good cause Aurora! You allowed all of them to be abused, this one was going to be molested! I had to prove to them somehow that not all of them got the raw end of the deal'' Hecate hissed as the man held her back from attacking her sister. She bristled at the scoff and tried to break off the strong hold she was in, but Thanatos had always been stronger then her. She turned into his embrace and smiled softly as he pressed a kiss to her golden curls. Her golden eyes brightened as she looked up in his own black as night eyes, he glared at Aurora as she gagged at them. She had always believed that there was something in between them, but they had always been friends. They had even been siblings in one their old lives, something she had always overlooked as all she wanted was a quick bed partner. _

_''The fact of the matter is that they will never meet Hecate, so why are you worrying about it?'' Aurora asked as she stood up and dusted down her short toga like dress. She waved her fingers at them and started to leave, but she stopped when Thanatos spoke._

_''I have sent them all dreams Aurora, they will be meeting as soon as I can possibly allow it'' He said as he glared at her, his eyes filled with loathing and disgust. ''Their mentors believe that going to England is for their separate training, but they will receive the shock of their lives when they notice that Dumbledore himself will be greeting them'' _

_''What have you done!'' She shrieked as she turned back to them and her magic began to crackle around her. She was absolutely outraged. ''They were never designed to meet! They were designed to be protectors of the Light in their own regions!'' She all but roared. She rushed towards them and moved to slap Hecate, but she was stopped by her pathetic lover. ''What have you DONE!''_

_''Fix your wrongs Aurora! As always!'' The golden haired woman shrieked. She was also being held back by Thanatos, who was sneering at both the women. He could never understand why they were like this. Even through out history the two had been at each other's throats. ''How pathetic could you be! You murdered HIM and then had the gall to use his magical core as an experiment for your demented lovers own use! You are nothing more then a slut!''_

_''That is enough! Both of you!'' Thanatos roared as he shoved them in separate corners and then used magical binds to keep them there. ''You will calm down and you will listen to me! We were never allowed to tamper with others lives when we were in limbo. Even as Death, Fate and Magic. Even when we were Godric, Rowena and Helga. You will not tamper with these teens, I forbid it! I sent these dreams because they will be more powerful together then apart. Dark times are ahead of us and it is all because of you Aurora, you decided to tamper with your sister's field'' He sneered at both of the woman when they sniffed and scoffed at each other. ''You did the same Hecate. You both let your rage for each other destroy these children and I will not allow it!''_

_''Go to hell Thanatos'' Aurora hissed as she struggled against her binds. _

_''It is my dwelling bitch'' He hissed as he stared at them. ''You led to the murder of my brother, and the murder of my best friend. You then destroyed his core so that he could not be reborn along with us because he would never love you! You deserve whatever punishment you get from Mother. Gaia is furious and she is out to destroy you'' He hissed as he glared at the idiotic woman who had never grown up. _

_''I'm not scared of anyone you low-level scum! I have powerful connections and even more powerful people on my side''_

_''Darling do you think any of that counts when you are in the Court?'' Thanatos asked with a deadly smirk as he heard the footsteps down the barren halls. ''You are going to be judged harshly by your peers, and more then half of them would love to see you being quartered alive. We all think you do deserve it'' _

_''You deserve far worse Aurora, for everything you have done in your various lives'' A beautiful woman said as she stepped into the room. ''You never should have created those children Aurora, you just created your own demise''_

_xxx_

He laughed along with the people around him as they danced joyfully around the roaring fire. They had finished the initiation of the youngest tribe members and a future leader had been found. He looked at the young boy and could see the strength in those cinnamon eyes, he would be a powerful warrior and leader. The Light had a lot to fear when he came into power, if they didn't wipe out the entire tribe first. He stopped dancing when he saw the two people he hated walk towards the group. The rest around him also stopped and started to vanish, they even grabbed children and disappeared with them.

''Is there a reason you are here with these barbarians Hamal?'' The older man asked as he glared down at the teenage rebel he had been housing since he was a babe. Those emerald eyes started to fill with outrage and disgust.

''_Propter quod ego postulo ut disperdam vos veterem crepitu_'' He hissed as he knew they wouldn't understand him. Though languages had been forced down his throat since he had been six, his mentor had never bothered to learn one of the four languages he was being taught. He looked at his fiancée and nearly gagged at her. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight braid and her face was caked in make-up. He didn't know why he was being forced to marry this idiotic little girl. She could barely handle the concept of thoughts, how could she handle him talk about his political career?

''We have work to do Hamal Regan Hawthorn, just shut up and follow me'' The man sneered as he gestured the powerful teen to follow him. He huffed as he saw the raven haired teen stand with his arms crossed over his tattooed chest. He yawned loudly and picked up a feather from the ground, he smiled and placed the crimson object behind his ear. He looked happy with himself until Carina, his daughter slapped it away from him. He snarled and disappeared with a small pop. He nearly lost control, he didn't know why he still hadn't killed the boy off years ago. All he did these days was oppose his rulings and sleep around, not that he actually did.

''We need to control him daddy, he doesn't even want anything to do with me'' Carina whimpered as she thought of her fiancée. His dazzling emerald eyes, chiselled physique and short raven locks. Many girls had been envious when she had snagged him, not knowing that he had been forced to ask her to marry her, that he hated everything about her and her father.

''Don't worry my dear, this trip will ensure that Hamal will never give you, or me, trouble ever again'' He said as he disappeared with his daughter as well.

_''Your time has come''_

_xxx_

The bar was alive, people were shouting and hooting as they watched the teen in the middle of the room face off with an older regular. Both of them were bruised and had blood stained across their bodies. The teen spat some blood out of his mouth before rolling his shoulders and lunging towards the man. The barmen snorted as he watched the raven haired teen landed an uppercut and spun around kicking the man in the stomach. He laughed as the man fell in the corner and couldn't stand up.

The customers were outraged that the teen could beat one of their best fighters. But he wasn't all that surprised, Harrison came here week after week, destroying anyone who came into his path. He was one angry teen, trying to kill every light member his hands could touch.

''Ein bier Hans! Ich denke dieser mann braucht!'' The teen shouted as he wiped his mouth again and helped the man out. At least he had never been the gloating type of winner. He plucked out a beer from the fridge, and offered it to the loser. The man grumbled as the hat filled with money was pulled away from him and handed to the teen. He smirked and his emerald eyes lit with glee, he started counting the money, but stashed it down his pants when the door was slammed open. The man stormed inside and sneered at everyone in the room. He grabbed the teen by the arm and started to drag him out.

''I have told you time and time again Harrison Kynan Heidrich that you are not to associate with this scum'' He huffed when he arm was slapped away and he was shoved away as well. The stronger teen only rolled his eyes and wiped his arm against his shirt, knowing it would irk his mentor. ''You are to pack as soon as we arrive home, we need to be in England first thing tomorrow morning''

''For what this time? I'm tired of being dragged around, especially if I gain nothing from it'' He sneered as he pulled his trusted blade from his loose boots.

''Your weapons mastery is being settled there. So stop your whining and follow me Harrison!'' The man roared as he stormed off. The teen only growled and was tempted to throw the knife at the man, but he stopped himself just in time, knowing that he would enjoy the shocked look on his face more then anything else. He shook his entire body adjusted his tight jeans. He was sure that the old fuck wouldn't know what hit him until it was too late. He disappeared with another small pop, smirking the entire time.

_''Nothing will stop me from ending you''_

_xxx_

He hummed as he walked down the cobbled streets, the bright sunshine beating down on his face. He sighed as he closed his eyes and continued to lick his ice-cream. He was startled though when someone ran into him, he nearly _s_tarted cursing, but when he saw the stranger he blushed and instead started stammering. The deep chuckle he received only made him pout, and when he saw his ruined ice-cream he wanted to cry. He had to sneak away for these quiet moments.

''I'm sorry ma'am, can I buy you another one?'' The handsome stranger asked. His silver-blue eyes looked down at him kindly while his white-blond hair was shining in the afternoon light. He snorted when he puffed out his chest. He sniffed and waved his longer raven hair out of his emerald eyes. ''S-sorry, I didn't notice...''

''It's fine, most people still believe me to be a woman'' He said as he smoothed down his forest green dress. His pearl earrings brushed against his cheeks and he blushed as he saw the strangers eyes follow the movement and lick his lips. ''My name is Harrigan Cassimir Amellus, and you are?'' He asked as he tucked a stray strand of raven hair away behind his ear.

''Draconis Lucius Malfoy, now may I buy you a new ice-cream?'' He asked as he pulled him closer towards him and laced their fingers together. His breathing hitched as those lips touched his cheek and whispered something in his ear. His blush only intensified.

''_Solo si lo compartimos, Draconis'' _The teen stammered as he tried not to come undone under those beautiful eyes.

''Harrigan Cassimir Amellus'' Someone growled as he stormed towards the beautiful teen, he was shocked when he found him in the embrace of another. He was bristling as he thought of another man touching the mentor's special child. ''What the hell do you think you are doing! Are you actually thinking of eating ice-cream with how fat you have become!'' The man began, but was silenced by furious silver-blue eyes. ''Besides you know that we must be in England first thing tomorrow morning''

''You are moving to England?'' Draco asked as he stared at the beautiful teen before him. ''Owl me as soon as you are there, I would love to take you out there'' He said as he pulled away and kissed those lily-white knuckles. He smirked before spinning around and walking away. He turned around to look at the teen and he could swear that his heart stopped beating.

But he growled as the man ripped the teens arm and started dragging him away, talking loudly about how he had to pack for the following day and that his mentor would never allow him to enter a courtship when he knew he only belonged to him, but it didn't matter, because those emerald eyes never moved away from his retreating form.

_''You can't stop me now''_

_xxx_

The only sound in the darkened hall was off heavy panting and the tell-tale signs of kissing. A low feminine moan broke through the soft sounds and then a chuckle. The two teenagers pulled away from each other, but continued to touch everything their hands could touch.

''Blaise Ariel Zabini! I knew you wanted me tipsy for a reason!'' The girl giggled as she tore away from the male teen and stared at him from under long eyelashes. She giggled again as he lifted her leg and tried to smooth his hands down her thighs. _''Smettila Blaise! Sai che ci arriveremo nei guai!'' _She said as she shoved him away slightly. He pouted and glared at her, but she only swatted at him when he tried again.

''You do things to me Helena, you should see what you do to me'' He began as he pulled her closer again and pulled her into another passionate kiss. She sighed into it and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as he ran his hands down her sides. ''I can't wait until we are both twenty-one and we no longer have to wait for these pathetic people'' He said as he moved down her neck, moving her long raven locks aside.

''I do hope you two haven't been here the entire time'' Came a scathing female voice from the entrance of the Hall. Blaise only sighed and moved away from his beautiful intended. She smiled as she adjusted her dress and turned to glare at the beautiful Ava Zabini. The woman glared at her and then sneered at her son. ''You know I do not approve of this farce, I do not know why you are still with this tart''

''Says the _infamous_ Black Widow. Madam, your son is an a happy relationship and has been for almost five years now. The longest you have been with a _victim _is eight months, so please leave your son to make his own decisions'' She said sneering in the Zabini woman's direction.

''Helena Aine Bello, do apologise to your betters now'' Another man hissed from behind the stunning woman. The emerald eyed beauty huffed and flicked her raven curled behind her shoulder, revealing a neck littered with love bites. The man bristled as the teen male smirked and pressed his fingers to the girls wrists.

''Why must I apologise to a woman who called me a tart? This is my ball! I was just granted a Potion's Mistress apprenticeship with none other then Severus Tobias Snape himself! Why am I not allowed to celebrate with the man who has been courting me the past five years'' She hissed as she was pulled into a strong side. She curled herself into the man she loved side.

''Go home Helena, we will escort the guests out. We will be leaving for England first thing tomorrow morning'' The man said as he sneered at the girl, still disappointed that he could never have her. ''And make sure not to follow her Blaise''

''Piss off'' The breathtaking teen said as she stormed off, he sighed as she disappeared around the corner. Though incredibly beautiful Helena had always had an incredible temper she could barely control.

_You cannot control the wild fire I am._

_xxx_

He stared down at the beautiful scenery before him as he heard the door close with a soft click behind him. He had known that this day was coming, his mentor and second had made sure of that. He had known since he could understand the fundamentals, and since he was a registered genius he had been very young.

''Are you ready Hyperion Tynan Toldert?'' The man asked as he appeared behind him. He decided to step to the side and look down at the scenery before him.

''Ceci est enfin arrive, apres toutes ces annees'' He said as he spread his hands across the railing and bit his lip. He couldn't believe that after all this time he would finally be meeting people who were exactly like him. People who were created just like him.

''Are you scared?'' He asked as the door opened again and someone else slipped inside the room. Both of them turned away from the crowded street and stared at the other man. He smiled and shook the take-away bag he was carrying. They both smiled as he started plating the food, knowing that they were both hungry.

''I'm terrified, what if none of us actually get along? And that nothing can actually change. I'm sure you are the only good mentor, Mistress Fate said she even had to change someone's gender so that she wouldn't be molested'' He said as he grabbed a plate of food and moved back to the balcony. He sat down at the table and waited for the other two to join him. His flung his long, thick raven braid over his shoulder and closed his emerald eyes to thank his Mistress. He felt a brush over his mind before smiling and taking a large bite out of his noodles. He had always loved the taste of Asian cuisine, even more after they had returned after training in Japan.

He looked over the railing again and sneered at the people moving around like there was nothing wrong. They didn't even know that their world was being dominated by crazy Light bastards, hell bent on controlling the very world they were living in.

''Everything will be fine Hyperion, you are all essentially the same person with just different personalities due to your mentors guidance. Magic made sure of that when she tampered with all of your cores'' The other man whispered as he smirked at the teen. ''They will love you, just like you will love them. You will be one large dysfunctional family''

''I hope you're right guys, I really do''

_I can't stand to be alone anymore._

_xxx_

The room was quiet when the teenager let out a long suffering sigh, oh how he _loved _these little outings with Dumbledore. They just brought so much excitement to his already severely dull life. He scoffed at his own sarcasm, he couldn't even imagine how much duller life could possibly become. He perked up though when his mentor stood up and started to walk towards the five different floo systems.

He almost felt giddy, he couldn't remember a time without these demented voices in his head, and how he had come to love them like a family, that even though Magic had done this as a method to gain more followers and illicit love affairs, she had granted him a gift beyond measure. The emerald flames started to activate and he rushed towards where he could see where someone was stepping out. Hamal Regan Hawthorn was sneering openly as he brushed down the invisible lint on his clothes. He smiled though as he saw who was standing before him, the two hugged briefly and then turned towards the other Floo.

The effeminate boy was smoothing down his pretty crimson skirt matched with white blouse. He hummed as he stepped out and his black heels clicked over the maroon tiles. He was swept into strong arms and he laughed as the two continued to pulled him into their arms and try to share him. Harrigan Cassimir Amellus was always thrilled to be surrounded by his peers.

They moved as one towards the other floo section and they laughed a petite girl stumbled out, she giggled as she rushed towards them and hugged everyone as strongly as they hugged her. Her emerald dress moved along with her body and she was complimenting Harrigan's dress sense. Helena Aine Bello had always been a stunning girl, not that she herself had ever noticed.

Hyperion Tynan Toldert smiled as he saw the group when he stepped out of the floo, he skidded towards him and was immediately pulled into hugs and kisses. He could only laugh when his hair was tugged on and he was teased for how he looked. He didn't mind though, because he knew that it was all in good fun.

The last to join their group was Harrison Kynan Heidrich, he pulled Harrigan and Helena into his arms and lifted them off the ground, they both squealed in shock before laughing and slapping his chest. He chuckled as he released them and was stared at by the other three men, he didn't move. He blinked before smirking and then tugging them into strong hugs as well.

Their mentors were standing frozen in shock and fear as they watched their weapons interact as if they were long lost siblings. They swallowed as six pairs of emerald eyes turned to them with accusing disgusted glares. They didn't react though, as they knew if they did that they would be caught in their own creation.

_You will never control us again, not while we are still breathing. _

_Xxx_

**Tell me what you guys think about it! And please bare with my irritating full of crap laptop! Until next time everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Magic receives bribes to advance the Light communities across the world, she creates six magically gifted children. She gave their mentors one rule: Never let them meet. The Magical Kingdom is in for one rude awakening when these six Harry's come together. SLASH! TR/LM/SS, CW/HP, RW/OC, DM/OC.**

**Hi everyone, I know I promised this at the beginning of last week, but I was called unexpectedly to start a new job! So now I had to start a new job and I worked ten 9-7 shifts, so I was really tired. But I have been allowed to type at work so this is why this chapter is ready! Yay!**

**Now there will be some changes from the first chapter, some of the character names have been changed as I was probably on drugs when I did the first chapter. It won't be too big of a change, so please don't bombard me with questions. I did give a warning now. Now, on to this chapter!**

**Warnings: Mentions of MPreg, some seduction and swearing, as well as Light idiots being idiots. As that should be a warning all in itself. Also mentions of a BDSM relationship.**

**Nothing but the OC's and plot belong to me, but the amazing J.K Rowling. **

**Chapter 2**

**In Marmore**

There was a silence across the street as they watched the powerful teen strut down the cobbled road as if he owned it. His emerald eyes were flicking all around him as he scanned the Alley and the windows. He stopped before the Menagerie as a happy bouncing husky puppy caught his eyes. He laughed as the dog scurried towards the window and started to lick the window. His laugh turned into a snigger when his own fur ball bounced towards the window and licked the screen in return.

His Canal had always been more puppy like then his three year old self. As seen when the giggling children ran towards them and he immediately went to lick their faces and beg for kisses and cuddles. One would swear he hardly gave his gorgeous wolf any attention. Canal was a happy light brown and white Himalayan wolf he had received from a tribe member when he had saved his future Chief son. His familiar was always at his side, giving him the strength and support he never received from his mentors. Even when his mentor and irritating fiancée had demanded that he leave him behind in America he had refused. Canal was one of his only family now, he couldn't leave his precious wolf behind.

He went into the shop and picked up the black and white husky, laughing as his face was licked eagerly. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling this puppy had a home somewhere with someone he was going to meet very soon. He marched towards the teller and smiled at the older man standing there. He paid his amount and bought a few treats and toys for the eager puppy, sneaking in a bone for his own beloved companion. He left the shop again and smiled as he saw Canal still playing with the group of children, mock growling and snapping playfully at their heels.

''Come Canal, it is time for us to leave'' He said to get his attention. His wolf looked at him with large blue eyes and his ears were pulled back, even the children were pouting visibly. ''Don't pull that innocent face…'' He gasped in outrage when he was suddenly pulled around and someone kissed him passionately. He shoved the girl away and sneered at her. Happy that the husky was in his arms as he would probably have slapped the girl as well. The little puppy gave a serious growl and started to yip in outrage.

''Harry I knew it was you when I heard your voice!'' The girl crowed in joy as she moved forward to kiss him again. He stopped her though and laughed when Canal raced towards them and positioned himself in front of his master. He could feel the annoyance through their bond and he didn't want his Master to do anything stupid.

''I'm sorry, but I do not know you nor this Harry you are speaking of, so can you please leave me alone now? Or is it customary for you to kiss men you do not know in this country?'' He drawled as he sneered at the girl.

''When did you go to America Harry, and why is your accent so thick?'' She asked as she tossed some of her auburn hair over her shoulder. Her hazel eyes were glowing with love and he was slightly alarmed for his brother's sake. If this was the girl he was talking about then Carina was truly nothing compared to her.

''I just told you that I do not know this Harry you are speaking about. Please leave me alone Miss before some actions might let my familiar see you as an enemy'' His eyes narrowed as he watched her play with the hem of her crimson dress. It was shocking that she would go out in what she was wearing. Not only did the dress clash with her hair, but it barely reached her knees and it was far too low cut to be considered respectable. Plus her jewellery was far too gaudy and over the top, she had obviously hoped to see his brother here, but she would only learn later that he was indeed at the Romanian Dragon Reserve searching for the familiar he had seen in his dreams.

Canal began to growl in a threatening way when the girl moved closer once again. He started to bark when she lifted her hand, causing her to finally notice him and then step back in fear when his usually kind blue eyes were that of the predatory carnivorous animal he was. She gasped when she finally noticed the difference between this man and her Harry.

For one he wasn't wearing the trademark glasses, then she noticed the confidence and grace that just oozed from his very core. His hair was far shorter than her Harry's and his emerald eyes were cold as he stared at her. His clothes screamed American fashion and she knew that Harry would never have a wolf as a familiar, it would be something pure and Light. She could also see the peak of multiple tattoos through his shirt and even one curved around his ear.

''W-who are you?'' She finally asked as she realised that she had kissed a virtual stranger and that people were talking about her actions not from where they were standing. The puppy in the man's arms was even growling in an adorable fashion.

''My name is Hamal Regan Hawthorn Miss Ginerva Zara Weasly, you will best have to remember it so that you never kiss unsuspecting men again'' He looked at her one last time before leaving the conversation. He strutted down the Alleyway once more and would stop every now and then to pet his beloved Canal and stare at the displays in the windows.

Ginny could only stand there shamefaced, wishing that she had seen who the man was before she had kissed him. She was so sure it had been her Harry, still shocked that he wasn't. Just why did this man look like her beloved?

xXx

Lustful eyes followed him and he couldn't help but roll his eyes when he smoothed his skirt down once more. He sighed when another man moved to close to him and slapped his arse. A soft ribbit came from his hair and he laughed at his beauty's response.

''Hello little one, would you like to join me for a nice time out?'' The same man asked as he leered at him. ''A fine lady such as yourself should learn more about the wonders of life and lust'' He continued, almost making him gag and heave. He jerked back though when Cinnia jumped from out of his hair and she turned a vibrant and dangerous red. He held his hand towards her and she hopped on it, being transported to his shoulder instead.

''I would have to decline the offer, as I am not interested nor am I lady'' He said as he moved his robe away from his chest and all of the men could see that he was indeed flat chested. He was starting to despise these European men, it was as if they had never seen a man such as himself before. It was rather obvious he was a man, even with the long hair. ''Is this customary in your culture? To harass someone and then try and bed them. I pity these ladies who sully themselves with pigs like you'' He said as he saw Cinnia start to cool down to her normal dark blue and burnt orange colour.

''What the fuck? Are you some kind of fairy, making us hard working men lust after a sick little trick like this? Is this acceptable where you come from?'' The man roared as all those who had previously stared at him with lustful eyes now started to hiss and demand answers. He sighed deeply as he fingered the needles that were tucked away in the sleeves of his robe.

''You made the assumption that I was a lady, it is clearly your own fault that you are in this situation'' He was starting to get irritated and it was beginning to show with his beautiful familiar. Cinnia had been a present from one of his little allowed friends. The man was dead now, as he had tried to save him at one stage of his imprisoned life. He had found her in his travels deep within the Amazon Rain Forest, her beauty had reminded him of hers, as well as how deadly she could be. Just a drop of Cinnia's poison could kill a grown man, it was something common to milk a Poison-Arrow frog of it's poison to dip it in Arrows.

''Listen here fag, I don't know what you did to make us lust after you, but it's obvious you are versed in Dark culture, as no good honest Light man will lust after a little queer like you'' The man nearly shouted at him. He gasped as his am was grabbed and he was jerked violently. He couldn't touch his trusted needles, nor his knives.

''Is there a problem here gentleman?'' Came a cool voice from behind them. He was shocked by how quickly the men paled and released him. He looked over his attackers shoulder and smiled when he saw a man dressed in obvious Pureblood fashion. He had ice-blond hair and his mercury eyes looked like liquid silver. There was a small brood of children behind him and he blushed when he saw the handsome teen he had met in his hometown.

''We were just about to teach this filthy queer a lesson Lord Malfoy, something you wouldn't understand since your _culture _allows it'' He said with a sneer as he regained his backbone. He then spat at the man's feet, ready to openly mock his eldest son for the choker around his neck.

''I am tired of you'' He snapped as he allowed Cinnia to leap onto him and start to rub her deadly toxins on him. She was viciously thrown to one side, but she just hopped back to her Master. ''Unless you apologise to me, and these kind people who have stood up for me you will be dead in a few minutes. So please, use your last words wisely'' He hissed as he picked his little familiar up and placed her back on his shoulder. He dusted down his skirt again and made sure his emerald blouse was straight. He could see the poison taking affect and tutted when the man refused to apologise.

''He has children you bitch!'' One of the men snarled. ''He has a wife with her third on the way''

''That didn't stop him from trying to bed this young man, as he thought he was a female, but everyone with eyes can see that he is indeed a man with good taste''

''Apologise, and then we will be out of your hair and you might live to see your wife leave you with all three your children''

''I'm sorry'' The man grit out through the pain, he could only blink when the beautiful teen laughed.

''You were never poisoned sir, thank you for proving to me that you were indeed an idiot'' He sniffed as he walk past the man and towards the family that had defended him. He knew immediately who they were just from their looks. No one could mistake the Malfoy or Vile blood running through these children's veins.

''Hello again Harrigan'' Draco whispered as he moved towards him. His blush only intensified as the blond kissed his cheek and led him towards his Father. ''I would like you to meet my Bearer, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and my siblings as well'' Harrigan's eyes widened almost comically when he heard that the Malfoy Lord was the one to carry his children. His forefathers were probably writhing in their graves.

''Hello Lord Malfoy, and thank you for defending my honour. I am finding these European men to be vile pigs'' He said as he looked back at the group of men that were still whispering about him.

''It was never a hassle Heir Amellus, you aren't the only one dissatisfied with these men. My daughters are constantly harassed, as if these creatures could ever measure up to my beautiful Manasa and Alecto'' The Lord said with a sniff of disdain. His two daughters giggled amongst each other and he smiled.

''Would you like to join us for lunch Harrigan? We would be delighted to have you there'' Draco said as he caressed the teen's cheek, smiling at the crimson cheeks he continued to brush.

''I would be delighted'' He whispered as his eyes shuttered closed, he had never been treated with such gentleness without the person asking for something in return. He could already see himself with this gentle man. He gasped when a loud purr interrupted them, smiling at the beautiful large cat before him. ''And who might this be?'' He asked happily.

''This is Agrona, she's my familiar'' Draco said smiling as he rubbed her behind the ears, Harrigan could only marvel at the loud purr she released. He smiled as the Malfoy's started to leave for lunch.

This was the happiest he felt in a long time, and he would treasure every moment of it before he would join his mentors once more. He needed the distraction.

xXx

He was standing just before the white marble stairs of the majesty that was Gringott's bank, but he couldn't bring himself to enter the beautifully carved halls. He had seen many people walk out of those wooden doors with sneers, disgruntled expressions and even outright fury. He couldn't understand this nation's disdain towards the Goblins, they were incredibly smart and they handled Europe's riches. He wasn't surprised this country was failing, if they couldn't even respect someone as powerful as Goblins, what would they think of other so called _creatures. _

''Harry! What are you doing here?'' Someone called from behind him. He turned around and saw a bushy haired witch scurry towards him. He could only sigh, his brother had of course explained these people to him, but he still couldn't believe people were as stupid as the one's he called 'friends'. A redhead walked lazily behind her and he chuckled. It seemed he had noticed he was not Harry as this girl claimed, but wasn't interested enough to tell her.

''Hermione I told you I wasn't Harry when we first saw him'' The auburn haired teen drawled as he rolled his ocean blue eyes. ''Just because my grades aren't as good as yours doesn't mean I don't have eyes'' He hissed. Even Hyperion had to frown at the statement, even when the bushy haired teen rolled her eyes and only smiled patiently at them, her eyes were filled with pity though.

''It's obviously Harry, Ronald. Who else could he possibly be?'' Hermione asked as she gestured towards him. He only stared at the redhead who sighed gustily and just moved past her. ''Ronald don't ignore me!'' She hissed as she watched him walk towards the entrance of Gringott's. ''What do you even need there!'' She shrieked as she stormed after him. ''Harry, come along. Mrs Weasly was looking for you'' She said as she grabbed his arm and started to pull him with her.

He gave a cry of outrage as he was forcibly moved along with her. He growled and slapped her hand away when they finally entered the magnificent bank. He was dragged towards a teller and huffed when the girl just looked at the Goblin as if he should just know what she wanted.

''Heir Toldert, is there anything I can assist you with?'' The Goblin asked as he sneered at the girl, she moved back in shock while she bristled for the way she was being treated. ''Or are you in the company of this…. Person'' He sneered at her and she opened her mouth to shout.

''Miss Granger please be reminded that you are in a public setting and that your behaviour will reflect back to your school and House'' Someone drawled from behind them. It was followed by a snicker and he just had to turn around to see who it was. He gasped when he saw the handsome man, shocked that such a beauty appeared before him.

''I believe she is incapable of comprehending such thoughts Lord Avion'' The Goblins said with a vicious smirk as Hermione started turn red with embarrassment. Especially when she realised that Ron was the one laughing. ''Now, is there something I can help with Heir Toldert?''

''No thank you sir, I was dragged here against my will because this _mademoiselle _thought I was Hadrian James Potter'' He said with a sneer as he glared at the bushy haired girl. She turned to him in shock as the others started to laugh as well. ''Now I do not believe we have been introduced, I am Hyperion Kynan Toldert, you are?'' He asked the auburn haired man before him, smirking when he looked at him in shock.

''Percival Septimus Weasly your Lordship'' Percy said as he extended his hand and the larger one enveloped his. He gasped at the spark that shot up his hand and then down his spine. A delicious shiver ran down it, one he hadn't felt since he had been attacked by his own flesh and blood.

''You don't have to call me that, it's Hyperion to all my friends'' He said as he winked at the teen, delighted that his blush only intensified, but he immediately stopped when fear flashed in those expressive ocean blue eyes. ''I apologise, that was very forward of me'' He said softly as Ronald stepped behind his older brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him the support he needed.

''It's fine Hyperion, I just have troubles trusting others'' He said with a shrug, before straightening his robes and smiling at his little brother. ''I should be going, I had heard William was here and thought that I could greet him, but the Goblins are still talking to him. Can you please let him know that I was here Shattertooth? I would like to see the little one's'' He said smiling as he thought of his little niece and nephew.

''I will inform them as soon as I am done with Miss Granger Lord Avion, nothing will bring me greater pleasure'' The Goblin said with a smirk. Percy laughed and smiled one more time at Hyperion before leaving the bank. Ron was staring worriedly after him, but only sighed when Hermione began to shriek about the lack of cooperation she was receiving from the Goblin behind the till area.

''It's just another day'' He said tiredly as he stepped behind the girl and smiled sadly at Hyperion. Obviously too used to her behaviour too care anymore.

He could hear the sound of thunderous roars even from where he was standing in the small hut. He was eagerly staring at the eggs resting in the wicker basket before him. His eyes were on the gold egg with emerald veins trickling through it. He had seen this egg in his dreams one night, the animal that had come from it was beautiful and majestic, and he couldn't wait to meet his precious Dragos.

He had never realised the dreams he had of the small dragon that followed him was actually dreams of what his familiar would one day be. He hadn't even known that most children would have dreams of their familiars. It explained why Seamus always got so upset when his German Shepard Quilan could never join him at school. He looked towards where Harrison and Helena were standing and talking quietly amongst each other. He stood up and joined them, knowing he couldn't take Dragos until a person from the Reserve had come to see if the animal would bond with him.

''Hamal said that your fiancée just spun him around and planted one on him Hadrian'' Harrison said as he poked the fire aimlessly. He was craving for a beer and it was making him cranky, Helena only tsked and slapped him over the head. He tried to pout, but the other two only snorted at him. ''Harrigan also had some trouble with Light pigs'' She said as her normal emerald painted nails flashed a vivid crimson.

''I would have at least thought that Ginny would control herself, the last I heard she was still in a relationship with Dean Andre Thomas'' Harry said with a sigh as he thought of the irritating redhead he had been forced to live with. ''Or at least had the common decency to not do it so publically. How did Hamal take it?''

''He says that Canal tried to lunge and bite her, and knowing that dog she had to do something to provoke it'' Harrison said as the door opened and they heard someone enter. They all turned to stare at the person and gaped when they saw the man.

''Charlie!'' Harry crowed as he ran towards the man and was immediately pulled into strong arms. He blushed as those thick arms pulled him closer and the auburn haired man nuzzled his ear. Charlie pushed him back and smirked as he held onto his hands. The last time he had seen the Weasly he had still been confused about his sexuality, but now that he knew he was indeed gay he couldn't help but stare at the redhead before him. While most of the Weasly's had ocean blue eyes Charlie was the only one to have golden fleck hazel eyes. He was also shorter, but he did make up for it in size. The man was heavily muscled, and his clothes were stretched over it to make sure no one missed him. He bit his lip when he noticed that he was wearing leather.

''It's wonderful to see you again Harry, I heard you are interested in one of our eggs'' Charlie said with a dangerous smirk as he winked at the other two, equally gobsmacked by his appearance.

''Yes! It seems your Terrae Dragon will be my familiar'' Harry said with a beaming smile, this time making the Weasly stare at him with lust. An idea started to form in the Dragon Handler's and a soft smile formed over his lips, as soon as Harry and his companions were gone he would have to send an owl to Ron.

''It's been a while since we found an egg, so I'm not at all surprised it's for you Harry. We found him after his mother had been slaughtered for her scales and blood. Those who did it didn't even bother to learn that unwillingly taken dragon objects don't make nearly as potent products as those willingly given'' He said with a sigh as he moved towards the eggs. Smiling when he saw that they were warm and vibrating slightly.

''That's why I am here, I was wondering what your costs will be if I could buy some?'' Helena asked softly, as not to disturb the eggs. ''I am starting under Potion Master Severus Tobias Snape as a Mistress In Training this following year and he has given me a standard list of ingredients that I will need'' She stated as she pulled a thick folder from the small bag she was carrying. Charlie's eyes had widened throughout her small dialogue. Knowing what an honour this girl was receiving for working under the Professor. He took the folder and smiled kindly when he saw the small tattoo of the word Blaise running down her thumb.

He looked over the list and his eyebrows were raised higher with every word he read. It seemed that Severus only expected the best, and he wasn't surprised at all. The man had never taken an apprentice and he had heard that the last person who had even tried was forced to resign from his Profession because of how lacklustre the man had found him. Severus did not stand for second best.

''I can give you all of this, because you are studying under Severus we will give you the same special prices we give him'' He smiled as he gestured for Harry to follow him to the wicker basket. The raven haired teen almost bounced after him in excitement. Eagerly awaiting the egg to be placed in his arms. ''He will probably hatch within the next week or so'' Charlie began as he looked at the Boy-Who-Lived. Smiling as he gently picked up the egg and his fingers traced over the delicate veins that ran over it.

''Thank you Charlie, this means the world to me'' Harry breathed as he pulled Dragos close to his chest and held on to him tightly. ''Now I just have to fill in my familiar form then I can take him to school with me'' The smile he sent Charlie made the redhead breathe in deeply, he had to control the urge to kiss those full luscious until they were kiss swollen.

''It's always a pleasure Harry'' He whispered as he started to gather the ingredients that the girl needed. ''Now to who must I write this out?'' Charlie asked as he placed everything into a small non-breakable satchel that she could carry.

''Helena Aine Bello, please'' She said as she took the satchel and held onto it, only smiling when he looked at her in shock. He hadn't even noticed the resemblance between the three teenagers in front of him. While the girl he was talking to was _obviously_ _female, _she looked exactly like Harry. From the emerald eyes to the thick, shaggy untameable hair. He knew now even as a female he would try to bed Harry in seconds. The other teen was also ruggishly handsome, with short raven hair and burning emerald eyes. He seemed to seek comfort from the fire while Helena was almost _swaying _with the wind.

''I will send the completed list to Severus, so that he knows that you did buy it and that you will be ready to start next thing tomorrow'' The smile she sent him was even Harry like, they had the same dimples and everything. He looked at the raven haired teen and raised an eyebrow when he just shrugged.

''It's complicated'' He said, causing the other teens to snort. ''If you don't mind I would like to explain to Ron first, then you would be the first to know okay?''

''I can understand that'' He smiled when Harry only hugged the egg closer to his chest and rubbed his cheek against the warm surface. He was already madly in love with his familiar and he couldn't contain it. ''Expect a package from me as well'' Charlie said with a smirk and saucy wink, making the raven haired teen blush darkly.

The other clones laughed and started to leave the room, only looking back once to see the redhead kissing their brother's cheek. A soft look on both their faces, before they blushed and quickly looked away. Harry beamed before running after them, the glow never leaving his face.

Harrison only sneered as he realised he was alone, even if Hamal and Hyperion didn't have someone, at least they were approachable. He could only sigh, at least Hogwarts would give him new possibilities. One's he was sure he could never gain in Germany.

xXx

They were talking softly to one another when the sliding door was suddenly slammed open. They all turned towards the door and blinked when Harrigan gasped in delight and stood up to greet their new guest. Harry also stood up when he noticed it was Draconis Lucius Malfoy, he was ready to attack the haughty blond, but that was before he and Harrigan greeted each other with a passionate kiss.

He gaped openly when two other students joined them and blinked at their brother. The rest of the clones were snickering when the large feline broke the two apart and they pouted at the leopard.

''You didn't tell us that you were already together with him Dray'' The girl said as she tossed some of her long raven hair over her shoulder, her obsidian eyes assessing the others in the small compartment.

''It wasn't exactly a secret Manasa'' The one behind her said as he rolled his eyes and started to finger the choker around his neck. It was a clear cut diamond, something they hadn't seen often in their society.

''I was busy with my own courtship Ares, just because neither one of us are as happily bonded as you, doesn't mean we see things in such an _obvious _manner as you'' She said with a sniff as she flicked her brother's ear.

''I'm sorry, who are you?'' Harry asked as he stared at the other two suspiciously. Harrigan had already dragged Draco to his seat and was sitting comfortably on his lap. The two were talking softly and shared an occasional soft kiss.

''If you answer with an _it's obvious _Ares I will tell Papa that you snuck out to see Fenris the other day'' The girl said with a dark twinkle in her eyes. Her companion only sneered at her before a scowl formed on his face. ''I am Manasa Ardra Prince'' The girl said with a smile as she extended her hand to Harry, even though he was shocked he took her hand and laid a kiss to the back of it. He had of course known who the Prince family was, he was just shocked that Professor Snape actually had children.

''And I am Ares Cathel Riddle'' The last one said dismissively as he looked his nails and then started to pet a snake that was curled around his shoulders. The snake hissed in delight and Ares laughed when his tongue tickled his neck. ''We are Draco's siblings''

Harry had to sit down from the shock. Shocked that Snape, Riddle and Malfoy were in a relationship, shocked that he had never seen these children. But even more shocked over the fact that Lord Voldemort couldn't be who he said he was. Not if he had children.

_Maybe we have a chance to win this war. _He looked at where Harrigan and Draco were laughing together, and then to the other two who were staring at them with fascination in their eyes. _All we need is the right connections and then we can be ourselves._

_We can finally be free. _

xXx

**Thank you so much for reading this, may you all have an amazing day! I will now be working on my next chapter of Liquid Stone. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**When Magic receives bribes to advance the Light communities across the world, she creates six magically gifted children. She gave their mentors one rule: Never let them meet. The Magical Kingdom is in for one rude awakening when these six Harry's come together. SLASH! TR/LM/SS, CW/HP, RW/OC, DM/OC.**

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of what is probably my favourite story right now! I don't know why, but the characters in here just feel awesome and I love the massive world my brain has created for it. So please don't be too harsh!**

**There will be the usual bashing in this story, Light, Ginny, Albus and Hermione. And mostly on my other OC's I created to be major assholes. **

**Warnings for this chapter: Swearing, mentions of male sexiness, bashing, mentions of intended and past rape and OOC. **

**Everything but the OC's and plot belong to the amazing J.K Rowling.**

xXx

**Chapter 3**

**Dominis Mortis**

_There was a silence over the Halls as the five men followed the waif of a girl. Her dirty hair fell to her shoulders, thick and matted with ticks and disease. She turned deadly eyes to them and they took one step back, she merely smirked and her glamour slipped away. They gasped in outrage when a stunning woman appeared before their eyes, gesturing to an open sewer gate. They all walked passed her one by one. They each turned back once more, but the gate was slammed in their faces, and the stench that was once a sewer disappeared with the heavy slam._

_They spun around when a hearty laugh met their ears and the Mistress of the Underground smirked at them._

''_It's not every day that we see the so-called Leaders of the Light here'' She purred as she sent a missive out to all of those who had a room in her humble dwelling. ''What you have requested will be done by the best, but please don't be shocked when you meet the Puppet Master and the man of Glass'' She said as she gestured them to one of the many split Halls of the sewers. They sneered as one as they had to walk through the filth that they imagined. ''And please, don't even think of your pre-conceived notions of my Halls'' She sniffed as she stood up and disappeared behind one of the curtains cutting of the dank walls and opening. _

_Albus sighed as he was the first to move and soon followed after the woman, he was surprised by what he found and so were his fellow Lords. They had expected Dark and Decayed walls, dark and disgusting floors and even garbage lying around everywhere, but it was the opposite._

_Rooms had been carved into the walls, each of them hidden behind thick, multi coloured curtains, and some even had beads. Men and women alike kept disappearing in and out of the rooms. Each of the people were darkly beautiful, their eyes followed them and their destination suspiciously. They all averted their eyes and hissed among one another when they noticed that they were heading to the solid glass door. Albus felt a tingle of fear go down his spine as Thomas saw all of the other occupants within the Hall ran into their rooms and they felt the wards flare up. Steven could only release a gusty sigh as Madam Laverna knocked on the thick glass and the grunts from inside stopped. _

_He could only guess as to what the two inside were doing, by the sounds of gasping and throaty moans it was obvious. Albus felt a spark of lust travel down his spine as he heard the deep growls and grunts from inside the room. _

''_I believe we asked for silence'' Someone growled from inside, the fear only increasing, but their resolve was still firm. _

''_In such cases we expect you to pray Hades, not to reduce Achilles to a writhing mass of goo'' Laverna purred as the door opened and they were allowed to enter. Albus scanned the famed Puppet Master and almost sneered. The ruler of his kind was barely out of his twenties, and seemed to be the submissive of his partnership. He was a pretty boy as well, with golden hair and azure eyes, but those eyes were deadly as he scanned those in his room. _

''_Praying is for those of faith my dear, or have you forgotten that Madam?'' Hades asked as he turned their gaze to them._

_Albus felt his blood run cold as he stared at the teen before him, for that was what the most deadly assassin was. A teen. Emerald eyes were alight with fury, messy raven locks sticking in every direction. His face all too familiar to the Lords, they stared at it almost every day, the righteous anger burning in all their eyes as they glared death at the men who had given their Mistress everything to create them. _

''_Gentleman, I would like you to meet Hades Borislav Moros, the assassin you requested to destroy your clones'' Laverna said with a smirk as she slipped out of the room. The two young men as naked as the day they were born and the Lords gasping in outrage and indignation._

_How could they ask this man to destroy their clones, when he himself was one of them? _

xXx

Harry was talking amongst the group when there was a knock on the compartment door. He looked at the other and sneered when Draco and Harrigan didn't even look back. The two were still absorbed in one another, not even realizing that they were being spoken to at times. He rolled his eyes and stood up, smiling when he saw the shock of auburn hair standing by the door. He could only guess who was standing behind the door, and he was hoping he was at least half right.

He opened the door and smiled even brighter when he saw his best friends standing outside, but frowned when he looked past them and Hermione Jane Granger and Ginerva Zara Weasly was standing there as well. The two girls blinked when they saw all the identical faces in the compartment, and Ginny had the decency to blush when Hamal smirked at her.

''Ron!'' Harry shouted before pulling the teen into a strong hug, he looked over his shoulder and winked at Luna, who only laughed and reached for Neville's hand. ''Well done Nev, I see you finally asked her'' He said as he pulled Neville into a one armed hug before kissing the giggling blonde's hand.

''I just thought screw my gran'' He said with a blush as they were invited inside the compartment, he greeted everyone warmly and tucked himself into a corner. Luna looked around as well, blinking owlishly at all the clones before a smile formed its way on her face and she placed herself on Neville's lap. Ron looked around, gaping at the room before he blushed and realized there was nowhere to sit. He also ignored the hungry looks Hamal was throwing his way, and eagerly moved towards Hyperion who was sitting and playing chess with himself.

''Aren't you going to introduce us Harry?'' Hamal asked as he stared at the auburn haired teen that had just entered the compartment. He received a smirk from his brother and nearly snarled. He was constantly stalked in America and wasn't allowed to sleep his way through the various men he had found attractive. It had never truly bother him before, but he could break all those rules for the redhead before him.

''Why don't you introduce yourself Hamal, it's never stopped you before'' Harry said as there was another knock on the door. His brow furrowed. He opened the door and saw Seamus Lochlan Finnegan standing there, only leaving him more confused, but an energetic bark made him look down at the happy German Shepard following his Master.

''Sorry Harry, this is the only place I can think of that would let me in'' He said with tears in his eyes. ''Quilan was playing with some other pups further and he was attacked. I don't know how, and I don't know why'' Harry was about to say something when the dog whined and moved slowly towards Draco. The Slytherin was on his knees, much to the shock of everyone else.

''Poor boy, let's see what's wrong?'' He asked as he scratched behind the dog's ears and smoothed them down as well. The others looked at him strangely as the dog barked and whined. Seamus didn't seem to care as he moved past Harry and sat by his companion, hugging him from behind and soothing his fears. ''He says that he had been playing with a golden retrieved who belonged to Dean Andre Thomas'' Draco began as he pulled a treat from his pocket and gave it to the dog. He gobbled it up happily and then licked his Master's nose, trying to soothe his ruffled feathers. ''The dog had told him that his Master was on a personal quest to destroy the teens in his dorm room. He realized that Seamus was one of them and immediately went on the defensive. Dean had arrived and allowed his dog to attack Quilan. He says the other dog was worse than him, so he's fine. He was more worried over you'' Draco said as he stood up and dusted off his pants. Smiling at the Irish teen as he thanked him.

There had never been any bad blood between him and the Gryffindor, not when he knew that one of his Father's most trusted had married his cousin. Seamus was oddly close to his fiery, famous cousin. So he had been told that no one had ever been allowed to touch the teen.

Seamus soothed his dog once more before he looked up and was helped up by Harrison. He blushed and stuttered a goodbye before disappearing again, not even noticing when the other's called him back.

''Why is his dog even on the train? Pets aren't allowed in Hogwarts that haven't been stipulated on the charter'' Hermione sniffed, making everyone stare at her again. Helena giggled into her hand as the others stared at her as if she was insane. Hamal gasped suddenly and then realized why he had bought the husky puppy the previous week. When he looked at the redhead all he saw was the puppy he had gotten.

''Hermione, Quilan is not just a pet. He's Seamus' familiar, and by the look of him he has been that way since the leprechaun was a little boy'' Ron said with a shrug of his shoulders. ''Most of the students at Hogwarts have familiars. They just aren't allowed to bring them until their Seventh Year. At that age your familiar needs to absorb some of the backlash magic from your full core. Charlie had his Dragon then, which is why he got so obsessed with them and decided to work at the Reserve'' At the mention of his older brother's name Harry had blushed and immediately started to try and tame his hair. He tugged at a necklace around his neck and smiled softly as he remembered the small red dragon that had brought it to him.

''But that must be some serious Dark magic!'' Hermione gasped as she looked at those around her. She couldn't guess which one of them had familiars, but her eyes narrowed at Draco who just sneered at her and dismissed her with one look. Harrigan only chuckled when a soft _ribbet _filled the air. ''Are you hiding one of your little freaky animals in your hair!'' She shrieked as she stood up and moved towards the door. Even Ginny seemed scandalized by her reaction.

''Hermione familiars are seen as a blessing'' Ginny tried, but a glare from the know-it-all witch made her snap her mouth closed with an audible click.

''I don't find it that shocking that she has these views'' Harrigan said in a stage whisper to Draco. The older teen laughed and buried his head in his shoulder, if his Father saw him being this rude to a lady he would get spanked, no matter his age or the girls Magical leanings. ''It seems that most of those with a Light core here think that anything out of the ordinary is Dark'' He continued.

''It's not surprising Harrigan'' Hamal continued as he shook his head and glared at the auburn haired girl. ''They let children fight their wars for them and then try to suffocate them with their never ending expectations. Is this what every Leader of the _Light _does'' Harrison scoffed and continued to stare out of the door, hoping to see the Irish teen again, while Hamal only continued to look at Ron.

''Try living in a country that is predominantly Dark'' Hyperion said as he sat back blinking when Ron beat him with a triumphant smirk. The clones blinked in shock and Hamal had to contain the sudden spike of lust that travelled down his spine. The redhead could feel eyes on him and blushed heatedly when he saw the burning lust in those emerald eyes. Harry only laughed and smiled at his friend.

''And then when people preach about _Light being the only way_ you are beaten and ridiculed'' Harrison said as he sighed and gave up on searching for the teen. He huffed when a soft bark entered the passage Halls, followed by a few growls.

''How can you not believe in the Light?'' Hermione asked outraged, she only received a few flat looks in return. Ginny sighed and saw this as their que to exit the room. She had her own mission to complete, but she could do it in a more subtle manner. She moved towards Harry and tried to kiss his cheek but when she touched his shoulder she was shocked and a burning sensation entered her hand. She shrieked and moved back, staring at him in horror.

''You-you've entered a **courtship**!'' She screamed outraged. ''You need _my permission_ to do so!''

''Why does he need your permission Ginerva?'' Helena asked as she started to file her nails. She had been listening to everyone as she thought of her own familiar. Her cat had been dropped off by Hogwarts already, along with the rest of the clones'. ''The last time I check you two weren't in a courtship and only a mere marriage certificate was placed on your name'' She said as her nails flashed a light pink when Blaise entered the compartment. She beamed and he moved down to kiss her cheek, she closed her eyes in bliss and held his hand as he nodded his head and greeted everyone.

''It is still a binding contract heathen'' Ginny hissed as she glared at the girl, only sneering mildly at the teen she was with. He was one of the few that had spurned her advances, and now she could see why.

''Not if my courtship leads to a bonding Ginny, then I can bond with them and yours will be dismissed'' Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders as Hermione began a tirade of _cheating. _Her eyes were only on Ron as she said this, but he was barely paying attention to her as Hamal sat in front of him and started to lay out the chessboard once more. The two stared heatedly at each other before Ron smirked and made the first move. No one even noticed when Hamal's leg began to move up Ron's leg and that the redhead was quivering with lust.

''And who are you currently being courted by?'' Ginny demanded as she tried to touch him again, blushing when she flinched back in pain again and the others laughed at her.

''Well I'm surprised you don't know Gin, seeing as he asked your mother for her deceased brother's Auror chain'' He said as he pulled the necklace out and Ginny gasped. The only one of her siblings she knew wasn't in a relationship was Charlie, and if he was the one courting Harry then she would never stand a chance. Even she could tell how fit and attractive he was.

''Just leave already, you can see you weren't wanted from the beginning'' Hyperion said with a bored flick towards them. A Transfiguration book open in his lap. He only scoffed when both the girl disappeared in a huff, Ginny muttering about how she was going to force her brother to leave Harry alone so that he could be hers.

''That isn't over'' Neville said as he rolled his eyes. He smiled as Luna giggled and moved closer to him. ''Here's to another year with an overbearing Hermione and slut Ginny. Cheers'' He said as he pulled his beloved closer and kissed her cheek. The other's laughed, never feeling the eyes on them.

_He stared at them from the glass in the compartment door window, it was one of the few things he had learned when he had taken to following the Priests around to destroy their spotless reputations. He watched them with sad eyes, already mourning for the closeness they shared. When he had been at the Church he had never known a kind touch, nor kind words. His abusers had made sure that he knew they were only grooming him for rape. It's why he had slaughtered them on his fourteenth birthday, they had decided he was the right age and that he was ready for them. After that it had only been Achilles, every other touch had revolted him and he would sometimes throw up when lustful eyes followed him._

_He watched as the effeminate boy was kiss by the Malfoy heir, and how the girl visibly brightened when she saw the dark boy enter the compartment. He couldn't destroy these teens, not when they were so much like him._

_Yearning for love and clutching onto it like a life line when it happened. He had been abandoned since he had been born, and he could only imagine it was the same for him. When he felt a warm brush of acceptance wash over him he smiled and closed his eyes. He knew what he had to do, and as he watched from his trusty mirror and touched the glass to be nearer to his siblings, he couldn't help but feel home._

_Now he just had to convince Achilles to join him as well, and maybe even the Bard. _

xXx

The Great Hall was as majestic as Harry remembered it, and he smiled at the awe written on his fellow clones faces. They were still standing in their plain black uniform, waiting to be sorted after the first years were done. There was another small group of foreign exchange students sitting not far from them, only one of them seemed to be around their age.

''What house do you think you'll be in?'' Helena asked as she stared at the small children and smiled at them. ''What's your name sweety?'' She smiled as the others backed away from her, she squealed happily when a loud purr started at her feet and the large cat began to rub against her. She scooped up her familiar and immediately began to bestow kisses upon her. The others just laughed as her savannah basked in the attention.

''Makes me wonder where ours is'' Hyperion muttered from where his nose was buried in a book. He knew Hermes wouldn't seek him out for the following few days, but he understood that he was still only sleeping off the long distance flight he had made from France to Scotland.

''Casidius is off somewhere making someone's life a living Hell'' Harrison said with a shrug as the doors opened and they were all allowed to enter. ''Canal is probably off with him'' He said to Hamal who only shrugged in return as he heard the scampering of feet on the stone floor. He smiled as he picked up the small pup and entered the Halls with the rest. A soft _ribbet _making them all laugh again. Harrigan smiled as he allowed his familiar to jump from out of his hair and onto his shoulder.

The first to be sorted were the smaller children, and Huffelpuff seemed to be the majority winner today as many First Years and a few of the exchanges had been sorted there.

''Amellus, Harrigan'' Was suddenly called and the feminine teen jumped. He scowled as his fellow clones laughed, and sneered at Harry as he sat down next to Ron and clapped his hands. He watched in suspense as the teen's scowl formed into a beautiful smile and he giggled. Draco grumbled audibly as many of his peers sighed with want. It didn't take long for the hat to shout _Huffelpuff! _After that and the clones blinked as he skipped towards his new house. A golden trim appearing on his robes by the time he sat down.

''Bello, Helena'' Was next and the stunning teen went to sit on the chair with a grace that made most of the female population of Hogwarts stare at her with envy. She hummed as she placed the hat on her head and blinked when he started to talk, she was also giggling near the end and smiled as she started to stand. _Slytherin! _Following shortly thereafter. She went to sit next to Blaise and the two shared a soft kiss.

''Hawthorn, Hamal'' He sauntered towards the chair and sat down. He only had eyes for Ron as he rolled his eyes at the hat's dialogue. Harry was interested to hear what the hat had said to all his brother's and sister, hopefully it hadn't been such a struggle as his had been. He sighed in relief when _Gryffindor! _Was shouted a minute later. Ron blushed deeply and scooted to make space for the American teen, smiling when he sat next to him and slipped his hand up his thigh underneath the table.

''Heidrich, Harrison'' All the teens stared at the powerful teen as an animal like cackle filled the air. Girls and boys alike moved away and whimpered when the powerful spotted hyena entered the Hall and prowled towards his Master, both smirking when Quilan bounced towards him and licked his snout. Harrison had just as much eye rolling as Hamal, but he at least seemed amused by what was being said. He did scowl deeply though when the hat shouted _Gryffindor! _Happily. He did smile when Seamus made space for him and stuttered a hello.

''Toldert, Hyperion'' It was no surprise to the others when the genius lifted up the hat first and then started to examine it, he blushed darkly as the Hat made a rude comment and he slipped it on his head. He was staring up at the hat in wander and the other's had to contain their laughter when he muttered _fascinating. _It also didn't come as a surprise when the blue trim appeared on his robes and he was placed in the proud house of _Ravenclaw! _  
The group stared happily amongst each other as the Headmaster droned on about new Professor's and that Lucius Malfoy would be an examiner at the school as too many complaints had surfaced about its grades. Harry only beamed when he realized that the new Professor would indeed be Remus John Lupin once more and that his honouree godfather was soothing a baby girl in his arms. He glared at anyone who dared to clap and hissed as the Headmaster loudly proclaimed that dinner was served.

As he looked at Draco seeking Harrigan out, and the kiss he sent him he couldn't help but feel good times were ahead. And as he clutched his necklace close he hoped that they wouldn't be plagued with as many bad times.

Not when he had just discovered his family and love.

_The Dark Lord stared at the powerful teen before him and then the two young men behind him. He didn't understand why they were here and he didn't understand why he had allowed it. He had made sure to withdraw from the war the night he had almost died trying to kill a young Hadrian James Potter. He couldn't even imagine the pain he would have caused his bonded husband's and his young children._

_The eldest of the group he knew very well, as one of his most trusted had bonded with him after he had experienced an attack from the Light. He stood proudly next to the other two even as he tried to tame his unruly auburn locks. He had his trusty violin not far from him and he knew the dangers he would pose with it. He had been dangerous ever since his Bonded had inspired him to pursue his passions. _

_The next adult was the famed Puppet Master and Tom couldn't even contain his shock at his age. At a mere age of twenty-two he had surpassed even those who had been studying the craft for decades. He had golden blond hair and piercing azure eyes that were currently trained on the youngest of all three. He stared at him with love and devotion, but there was a bit of apprehension there as well. _

_Lastly he looked at the Man of Glass, a mere teen his eldest's children's age. He had thick, shaggy, unruly raven hair that was all too familiar as well as those burning emerald eyes. He could recognize Harry Potter anywhere, even if the teen before him wasn't. He had rumours of course, that Light Lords had bribed magic to make magically strong children from a powerful stolen core. But he had never believed it, until now. _

''_How can I help you gentleman?'' He asked as he sat back in the chair and enjoyed the rush of power that danced over his skin from all three. He could only shiver in Dark delight when Hades Borislav Moros smirked with insane glee._

''_I believe you need our help Dark Lord, and we are here to offer our services''_

xXx

**And finite! I hope you guys enjoyed this and that it suited all of our weird needs. This has been more of a filler chapter and the next chapter will finally focus on action and the plans both the Light, Dark and the Clones are going to make. **

**I will also be working on A Trinis in Vicus as well as The Covenant. Thank you again for your support guys, it makes all writers tingly inside, even if it isn't as many people. **

**You rock, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**When Magic receives bribes to advance the Light communities across the world, she creates six magically gifted children. She gave their mentors one rule: Never let them meet. The Magical Kingdom is in for one rude awakening when these six Harry's come together. SLASH! TR/LM/SS, CW/HP, RW/OC, DM/OC.**

**Hello all and welcome to a new chapter! Now it's been over a year since I updated this story, and I do apologise for that, but I haven't been feeling it lately. But I had to update this story! I also recently finished watching Orphan Black season 4, which is where I got this idea from and it is brilliant! I am very sad that this time next year there will be no more Orphan Black as season 5 is the last season. It is a sad day as Tatiana is an astounding actress. **

**This chapter will have a lot of bashing, as I didn't get rid of all my Hermione hate in one of the previous stories it seems. Sorry for that, so if you do love Hermione I do apologise. But I feel like there must be at least one crazy Muggleborn to show that they aren't all perfect. Maybe I went the wrong way about it, but oh well. There will also be some religious views as we do talk about abortion in this chapter, while I am pro-choice I do understand why women have abortions. I do not feel the need to judge what another women does with her body, as I wouldn't want someone to do with me if I ever had to make such a difficult choice. Abortion is still a very taboo subject, and it will probably always remain that way, but I will not force my views on others. That is not my place. So on to the chapter, the ramble is over!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of abortion, mentions of Mpreg, mentions of gay relationships and some cuddling. And Hermione and Ginny!bashing.**

**Everything but the OC's and Plot belong to the amazing J.K Rowling.**

xXx

**Chapter 4**

**Primum Diem**

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating a slice of toast when he felt a tap of his shoulder. He swallowed what he was eating and turned around, rolling his eyes when he saw it was Hermione. He turned back to the table and grabbed a few slices of bacon and another slice of toast.

''Excuse me, but I want to speak with you Harry'' Hermione said as she tapped on his shoulder again, he continued to ignore her and she huffed in irritation. ''It is most important and is in regards to your sham courtship with Charles'' Harry growled as he turned around to face her. Hamal and Harrison were already at his side, glaring at the irritating girl.

''What is it now Hermione?'' Harry asked as he watched Professor McGonagall start handing out the time tables, he hoped that his two brothers could grab one for him as he spoke to the girl who had at one stage been his sister in all but blood. ''If Ginerva sent you I would like to speak to her as well, so that she can also hear what I have to say about my courtship with her brother Charles'' Harry growled as he saw the beautiful girl walk towards them, she looked scandalized that Hermione was even speaking to them, and looked like she wanted to sit elsewhere, but Harry stopped her movements by smiling at her. She immediately walked towards them and adjusted her shirt that her cleavage was more visible, he contained his sneer until she appeared before him, and through all of it he could see Dumbledore follow their every move.

''What is it Harry?'' Ginny simpered, she only blushed fiercely as Hamal appeared behind Harry, smirking at her. She still couldn't believe that she had kissed the disgusting clone of her beloved, it didn't mean anything and here he was acting as if they had shared a passionate night together. She glared at the American clone, who only laughed and turned back to her brother, the two seemed to becoming fast friends, something she hoped Hermione could use to her advantage.

''I just wanted to let you and Hermione know what is going on between me and Charlie. Since you two have made it your business as to whom I am seeing'' At this stage Harrigan, Helena and Hyperion had also moved over to them. They were also interested in what their fellow clone had to say to these two irritating harpies. ''For some reason there is a marriage contract on our name Ginerva, I don't know why as I know my parents had been moving away from the Light in the last few months of their life and they had no interest in the Weasly lives'' Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at this information, as he had been trying to hide it. ''That only means that the esteemed Headmaster made the agreement between us with your harpy mother'' Ginny hissed in outrage because of the slander to her mother's name. ''As it is only marriage contract, it doesn't stop me from entering a formal courtship and if I am happy with that courtship we can get bonded in an Old Ways ceremony'' He rolled his eyes when Hermione huffed in outrage and opened her mouth to go on a tirade, he only took his time table and thanked the Professor, who smiled kindly at him and sneered at the girls he was speaking with. ''As I have every intention of remaining with Charlie, I do not see us having a future Ginerva, so from now on just remember to leave me alone. Okay?'' he asked as he picked up his satchel and glared at the two.

He grabbed another slice of toast and looked at his fellow clones. They all left as one, leaving a seething Ginny and sputtering Hermione. Both of them outraged that Harry had just spoken to them and left, they turned towards the Headmaster, who was standing and gaping at the scene. The old man was planning though, he had to get Harry back on his side.

Even if it was the last thing he did.

xXx

It was seldom that nothing happened in the classes before lunch, but Harry felt happy when he sat down for lunch and there had been no drama. He didn't think he would be so lucky for the rest of the day, but he was hopeful. Hamal was talking quietly with Ron, while the other clones were sitting at their tables. While there was no rule of Houses mingling with one another at meal times, they weren't ready to rock the boat just yet, they wanted Dumbledore to show his hand first. Hermione was glaring at him not too far away, his words from the morning still bothering her. He rolled his eyes when he saw her stand up and walk towards them once again.

''Hermione tirade in less than three seconds'' Ron muttered from where he was sitting. Already dreading her shrill voice. ''Why can't we just have a normal day?'' He bemoaned as the others laughed at him. Neville rummaged around in his robes pockets before pulling out a knut and winking at Harry. Hamal roared with laughter as he pulled a galleon from out of his pants pockets and tossed it with a knut. Ron blushed as he also placed a knut with the others. He didn't have much so he hoped he won the small bet. Seamus giggled and also threw in a sickle. A lot of the younger years stared at them in confusion, but didn't ask any questions.

''Harry, I would like to speak to you about this morning. I am still confused as to why you don't want anything to do with Ginny, she has proven herself over and over to you these past few years. Do you not think she will make a wonderful wife and bear you powerful children?'' She asked as she tried to find a seat, but huffed when no one made space for her. ''Why do you need to sully yourself with a man? Do you not know that you will be judged hardly by the public, you are a Hero Harry. What kind of Hero has a _man_ by his side and not a _woman?_'' She hissed in outrage.

''Hermione, I don't care if the public sees me as a Hero, why am I being treated as a saint for something my parents did? Why am I the Hero when it was parents who sacrificed themselves for me? Why haven't they been seen as Heroes, why haven't they been given Order of Merlin's? Oh I forgot, because the Great and Powerful Albus Dumbledore convinced they only did it out of love. That they weren't any more special than the other parents who had sacrificed themselves for their children. Which I can understand, as they were also never given awards'' He shrugged at this, there was no point in crying over people he never knew. While he loved his parents, it was still hard to picture them with the limited information he had received over the years. ''I don't want the attention. I only want to enjoy my courting with Charlie, he understands me in a way that Ginny never would…'' He tried to continue but he only rolled his eyes when the female Weasly appeared.

''So you already slept together?'' She hissed, causing Ron to cheer and pulled his small riches towards him, smiling when the others threw a bit more money in. He blushed as Hamal placed another ten galleons in his hands, winking at him. Hermione scowled at the scene and vowed to watch them for the following few days. ''How dare you Harry! We are engaged, we have to spend the rest of our lives together! I already have our children's name picked out, how can you leave that all behind for someone who can just warm your bed a few times?'' She was shrieking at this stage and all the clones moved towards Harry. They glared at the redhead girl and sneered as she opened her mouth again, the Professors were being held back by Headmaster Dumbledore. They were outraged as they watched the redhead lift her hand and then slap Harry.

Severus Snape and Remus Lupin sat up as one and dashed towards the young man's defense. The rest of the Professors glared at the older man as he still tried to convince them that the situation was not serious and that neither of the girl's deserved detention. Minerva was furious as she listened to the shouts and screams of the students, she didn't even need to see that Remus was holding Harry back from lunging at the girls and that the other students who looked remarkably like him were also gunning for Miss Weasly's blood.

''Harry calm down'' Remus whispered in his ear, and he could feel the teen falter in his movements. He let a little bit of amber bleed into his gold eyes and heard Ginny and Hermione gasp and then whimper, he had hoped that Moony's eyes would calm his godson down but it only served to rile him up further when he saw the two girl's reaction. Helena was hissing degrading remarks towards Ginny, who in return was screaming exactly what she thought of the beautiful girl. Hermione and Hyperion were going to blows as he insulted her intelligence or lack thereof. Hamal was trying to keep Ron calm as the Weasly tried to attack his sister, while Harrigan was in Draco's arms being calmed down. ''Harry, please''

Harry took one deep calming breath, closing his eyes and only focusing on his godfather's breathing. He heard Severus' soothing voice next to him and concentrated on it as well. There was a peace in the Great Hall when a soothing emerald aura exuded from his body. It was soon joined by Helena's ocean blue, Harrigan's misty white, Hyperion's woody brown, Harrison's fiery red and Hamal's liquid silver. The others watched in awe as it merged into one and seemed to calm the other down. The group took a deep breath as one and all opened their eyes at the same time. Hermione and Ginny took a step back in shock, surprised at what had just happened. While Albus seethed from the inside, horrified that the group were already so closely bonded. Everyone missed out on one aura though, no one saw the pearly white aura disappeared along with the others, too focused on the group before them.

''I will ask you kindly to leave me alone Hermione, Ginny. Otherwise I will have you arrested for slander, this is your last warning'' Harry said as he picked his satchel up from the table and slung it over his shoulders. He smiled at his godfather and Professor Snape, giving them his thanks and then walking towards the door, his fellow clones followed.

It was only after they left that the Hall exploded with noise, everyone wondering what had just happened. Only Hermione, Ginny and Albus knew. They knew that their time was close, and that the clones were aware of the atrocities done against them in the name of the Greater Good. They were fed up.

And they wanted everyone to know.

xXx

There was a hush in the Potions classroom as everyone was staring at how the teens were grouped up. Helena sat with Blaise, and the two were talking quietly amongst themselves, their hands entwined with one another. Draco was also sitting with Harrigan, but they were glued at the hip, the raven haired teen was still distraught over what had happened during lunch and was being comforted by his beloved. Hamal was sitting with Ron, who seemed shocked to even be in the class and was listening to the other teen as he explained how he could better himself in the class so that he could become an Auror. Harrison was sitting with a shy Seamus, trying to start a conversation but both were failing miserably. While Hadrian and Hyperion sat together, Harry was glaring at the wall with his arms folded across his chest and glassy eyes, while Hyperion was reading a book on Auras, which got him a disgusted look from Hermione.

Severus was not surprised to see this arrangement, but he was surprised to see his daughter and son sitting behind their brother. Ares was watching Draco intently, hoping to gage how he was feeling just by the way he was comforting the Spanish teen, while Manasa seemed bored by her brother's actions and was buffing her nails. She blew on them every now and then, but her irritation was shown when her nails kept flashing between a powder and midnight blue. He banged the door opened and almost everyone jumped. Hermione sat to her full attention and stared at the Professor eagerly, ready to prove her intelligence was superior to almost everyone around her.

''I am surprised to see so many of you in my class'' He said as he walked to the front of the classroom, his eyes gliding over every student he passed. ''But we will see if that continues throughout the year'' Here he glared at mostly Hermione, who bristled with anger and made the others laugh. ''The instructions for the Potion you will be doing will be on the board for exactly ten minutes before it will disappear, make sure you get everything jotted down'' He said as he waved his hand and the instructions appeared on the board. Everyone started writing down immediately, Draco just waved his hand and the notes appeared before them on parchment. Harrigan stared at him in wonder as Helena did the same. She walked towards the cupboard as Blaise started the fire under their cauldron.

Hyperion gave Harry neat notes a few minutes before the instructions were meant to disappear, just as Seamus did the same with Harrison. The Irish teen smiled shyly at the dangerous clone and asked him to get the ingredients, which he happily did as Ron also stood up and walked towards the storage room. The group were talking softly amongst each other when they heard a high pitched shriek from the classroom, Ron sighed knowing that it was Hermione.

''I wasn't done!'' She roared, letting them know that the instructions had disappeared, there were a few more outraged cries and angry mutterings but it was silenced by a growl. ''I demand that you put the instructions back up! This is unfair treatment towards your slimey Slytherins!'' She hissed.

''Even if that was so Miss Granger, why are there so many Gryffindors inside my storage room?'' He asked silkily as he walked towards the bushy haired teen. The group came tumbling out, each walking to their table and shaking their heads at the girl. ''I count three of the five students inside the room as Gryffindors. If this was aimed to make my Slytherins seem more superior then I have failed miserably have I not Miss Granger?'' He asked as he picked her notes up, seeing that she only had three more steps to write down. ''And if you believe that you as a mere students can tell me what to do then you are sadly mistaken. Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight'' He said to her as he spun around and walked back to his table.

The class was quiet for some time after that, but they could still hear Hermione muttering under her breath from the front of the class. Manasa kept glaring at the girl from where she was sitting, and the bushy haired girl turned around to see who was staring at her. She sneered when she saw it was none other than Manasa, she gave her a two fingers salute and returned to her work. Ares had seen the whole exchange and glared at the girl as well, their Potion was on the last stages of brewing and was resting for now, much like the other's in the class.

Harry had taken that moment to start writing a letter, while Hyperion continued with his reading. Helena was humming as she sat with her eyes closed in front of the Potion, Blaise stared at with fondness and brushed a strand from her hair every now and then. Draco and Harrigan were talking softly to one another, laughing together when the blond said something funny, while Harrison and Seamus seemed to be speaking about the Irish teen's German Sheppard companion. The class bell went off and Severus allowed them to cast a status on their Potions to complete for the following day. They packed their belongings away and started to file out of the classroom.

''How dare you!'' Hermione shrieked as she advanced on Manasa, the beautiful teen stared at her in confusion when her brother's moved towards her. She had no idea what she had done to slight Hermione, but it didn't seem that it took much these days. ''I am the smartest witch that has ever graced these Halls, how dare you stare at me like I am beneath you!''

''You are beneath me'' Manasa said with disdain, making the students giggle around them, she silenced the crazy girl with a look when she opened her mouth to scream once more. ''It has nothing to do with your blood, as you so wisely wanted to point out, but everything to do with your behavior'' Everyone was paying attention to the scene now, eager to know what the Queen of Slytherin thought of the Lioness of the Gryffindors. ''You are a bright girl, a very intelligent woman with a very powerful tool in your grasp'' She pointed at her wand and flashed hers for emphasis. ''Yet you still campaign for your world, a world you left behind. Instead of trying to understand our customs, trying to learn how you can improve Magic you belittle it and feel that it should answer to you. Magic in its purest form does not answer to any Witch nor Wizard. That's what we call Wild Magic, magic that was created for those who listen to her and cherish her. Ever since you and your ilk have stepped into our world you have done nothing but judge those who have grown up in our world. No longer are we allowed to practice our ways, because you believe them to be Dark. You see this all blinding light as if it were amazing, that it was the all-powerful and you worship men like Albus Dumbledore and the Greater Good because that's how you were raised as sheep in your world'' Manasa glared at the girl the whole time, as she realized she wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying.

''There is nothing wrong with changing our world'' Hermione hissed. ''Your Darkness has been allowed to run rampant for many years and it has destroyed this world. Where monsters are allowed to roam around and those who are diseased can have children'' She saw disgusted looks from students here and a lot of them moved away from her, not wanting to support what she was saying. ''You have perverted this world, and continue to pervert it with your views! If it weren't for Albus Dumbledore the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would have changed everything! He would have given equal rights to disgusting animals like Werewolves, Veela, and Vampires! Dark scum like you would be able to reproduce and this school would only allow Slytherins to attend! It would only ruin what we have tried to prevent!''

The looks of disbelief she was receiving made her a bit scared for her cause, but she would not give up. She ignored their hissing and degrading words, as well as their slurs and jibes. They were beneath her, ever since Harry started turning on Professor Dumbledore she had been trusted with things that the Headmaster could not even tell the Boy Who Lived. A blush stole over her cheeks as she thought of the other _special lessons _the Headmaster was giving her, and the name he kept yelling as he did it.

''If this is what you truly believe Miss Granger then there is no point in arguing with you. You just continue to be ignorant and gather your loyal followers, because if you think the Light will be victorious then you are as deluded as you just sounded'' Manasa turned around and walked away, her brother's following. It seemed they had to contact their Father's and let them know that a storm was brewing. And as they listened to Hermione continue to scream her tirade they hastened their step.

Change needed to be made now, otherwise there was no hope for their world.

xXx

There was a hush over the Great Hall during dinner, one that was very thick and disappointing. Albus watched over the students, to see who was sympathetic to their cause and those who were outraged by his young acolyte's thoughts. While Hermione's actions this afternoon had set their plan back a few weeks, it was still a blessing in disguise as they could now see who they could recruit and it was safe to say that Albus was no impressed. So far it seemed that a vast majority agreed with what the young little Slytherin harlot had said, and Albus sent a glare at Severus for good measure. As well as a more lethal glare towards his companion. When the arrogant Lord had come through his Floo, a smirk on his face he had known that he wasn't there to deliver good news. And when he had seen what the man had come to say he was even more outraged. Albus stood from his golden thrown and looked down at the students.

''Attention students'' He said in his usual grandfatherly voice, hoping that some of the students would miss the anger in his eyes. ''We have a special guest here tonight who has come to announce the most exciting of news! Lucius, if you will!'' Albus said happily, as if the mere presence of the Malfoy Lord wasn't grating on his very last nerve.

''Good evening students'' Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy said in his smooth voice, a lot of the girls sighed in appreciation as the man moved towards the steps. His husband following after him and glaring from behind his shoulder. ''It has come to the Ministry's attention that as of late more and more promiscuous relationships are happening in Hogwarts as well as a record number of abortions on magical fetus''' Some of the girls giggled here and there, not realizing the severity of their actions. ''As of now Sexual Education will be mandatory for all students Third Year and higher, if you do not attend these classes you will face consequences'' The whispers of outrage started. ''For those of you who do not know, abortion is illegal in the Magical World, as magical children are becoming a rarity'' Girls started to protest loudly at this, outraged that their choices were being taken away from them. ''Pureblood Etiquette will also be mandatory for all Half-Bloods and Muggleborns, while Muggle Studies will now be mandatory for the Pureblood students'' Here the Hall wasn't too vocal, as both of the groups were being singled out. ''And as of next month the Courtship Balls will be starting. For those of you who are not accustomed to these events it is a Ball where all eligible bachelors and bachelorettes are allowed to mingle with one another and hopefully find their life partner. It is a beautiful time where young love can be found'' Hermione and Ginny hissed at this, as they knew it was a very traditional Pureblood practice. ''For those of you who are not interested in sullying themselves with multiple bed partners this will be ideal for you. More on these events will be posted on your notice boards within the common room. Myself and Miss Bones will be here during these times so if anyone has a problem, please feel free to come see us. It is possible for students to donate money for those who are not as fortunate, or dresses can be donated as well. Please help out your fellow student as much as you possibly can'' With that Lucius spun around and walked back to the Head table.

He ignored the cries of outrage from those who followed Albus Dumbledore and the glares he was receiving from the Headmaster. He only watched his three children speak softly amongst themselves, and the raven haired teens around them. He smirked in triumph when he felt his husband send him approving thoughts. All was set in motion now.

_The first step is complete, now to get the ball rolling. _

xXx

**And this concludes chapter 4 of this story! Thank you for all the continued support, it means the world to me! Until next time!**


End file.
